Passado Obscuro
by Kaily Blader Hencklein
Summary: Esta fic começa no Japão, uma amiga de Tala e Kai retorna e com uma equipe que vai participar do torneio mundial, mas Celina não esta no torneio só por que quer competir, mas por que é uma questão de honra.
1. Perfil das personagens e Introdução

Eu: Ai, ai!Eita semaninha dificil!

Ray:Pela sua cara deve ter sido muito cheia!

Kai irritado:É muito cheia mesmo!

Tyson õO:Shhii o que deu nele?

Eu: Ta com ciuminho por que eu beijei um rapaz no churrasco do meu "cunhado"!

Tyson:Aquele namorado da sua irmã que foi meio arranjado?

Eu cínica: É!nn

Kai furioso: É, um cara MALUCÃO!De dezoito anos!ÒÓ

Eu fazendo charme: Oh Kai você sabe que eu te amo?

Kai suspirando nervoso: Vai, começa logo essa fic!

Legenda: Pensamento: _Itálico._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Passado obscuro

Perfil das personagens:

Nome: Celina Baragatti PortoBelo.

Idade: 16.

Mãe:Marieta Baragatti.

Pai: Pablo PortoBelo Cascata.

Signo: Aquário.

Pátria: Brasil, São Paulo, Campinas.

Aparência: Olhos azuis cintilantes, cabelo ondulado negro como ébano, lábios carnudos e rubros como rosa, pele branca como alabastro e macia como plumas, seios médios arredondados, pernas torneadas, pés delicados e tatoo de águia no pescoço.

Estilo: Gótico sensual; calça preto tipo jeans, bota sem salto preta, cinto em forma de morcego, blusa preta de alças pressas no pescoço, no meio do decote um broche de prata em forma de morcego, o cabelo preso num rabo-de-cavalo alto com um pingente de asas de morcego e um anel prata no dedo anelar direito que cobre o dedo inteiro, dobrável e com um buraco na articulação.

Personalidade: Irônica, simpática com os amigos, determinada, culta, ativam, ás vezes, histérica, carinhosa, disciplinada, séria, leal e criativa.

Hobbies: Desenhar, dançar espanhola e tango, treinar beyblade, tocar guitarra, ler suspense e policial, correr, ficar sozinha e estar perto de Kai.

Comida favorita: chocolate, mexicana e brasileira.

Beyblade: Prata e preta.

Fera bit: Diamont, fênix branca, com armadura no peito, bico um pouco mais fino que o da Dranzer, as asas mais largas, uma coroa prata com uma safira no meio, pulseiras de prata nas patas e olhos verdes folha.

Poder: Relacionados a lua e ao ar.

Historia: Quando criança foi Kai quem a ensinou a lutar e então virou amiga dele e de Tala, eles se reencontraram depois de oito anos, mas Celina não conta a ninguém sobre o que acontecei nesse tempo não se sabe nada dos pais, de como ela conseguiu sua fera, com quem andou, literalmente nada.

Equipe: Anjos Rebeldes.Posição: Capitã.

Nome: Joana Guliver Mascarenhas.

Idade: 15.

Pai: Alberto Mascarenhas.

Mãe: Vilma Guliver.

Pátria: Espanha, Madri.

Signo: Áries.

Aparência: Olhos castanhos como chocolate, cabelos cacheados negros brilhantes, lábios delicados e vermelhos como maçã madura, pele bronzeada e lisa, pernas grossas, cintura ondulada, seios médios, pés altos, mãos finas e um pierging na orelha.

Estilo: Roqueira; Boné da Puma preto, anel de prata no dedão, calça jeans meio larga, tênis preto com corrente, camisa regata preta, colares de prata com pingentes como caveira, guitarra, nota musicais e brincos de prata.

Personalidade: Agitada, meiga, atenciosa, comilona, competitiva, companheira e geniosa.

Hobbies: Ficar com sua gata branca Lucy, tocar guitarra, dançar em discotecas, fazer bolos, conversar com as amigas e escrever músicas.

Comida favorita: leve, salgado e massa.

Beyblade: amarela e vermelha.

Fera Bit: Panter Fire, pantera negra com asas pegando fogo, pulseiras de ouro nas patas, garras afiadas, olhos azul piscina, uma coroa de ouro com um rubi no meio, um anel de prata e uma coleira de diamantes.

Poder: Fogo e relacionado ao sol.

História: A família é espanhola e se mudou para o Brasil quando Joana tinha dois anos, abriram um restaurante que é o ponto favorito das amigas, recebeu sua fera quando completou dez anos.

Equipe: Anjos Rebeldes.Posição: Reserva.

Nome: Luana Panter Black.

Idade: 16.

Pai: Arthur Black Stronger.

Mãe: Mary Panter Fall.

Pátria: Inglaterra, Oxford.

Signo: Peixes.

Aparência: Olhos verdes folha, cabelo loiro radiante como o sol e liso, pele levemente bronzeada, lábios carnudos, um pintinha preta em cima do lábio, seios fartos, coxas grossas, pernas grossas, mãos de surfista.

Estilo: Surfista; camisa regata amarela, colar com uma prancha de pingente, luvas sem dedos azuis, short ou bermuda com golfinhos, tênis ou chinelo branco, mochila verde, boné amarelo e com o cabelo passando pelo medidor.

Personalidade: Séria, controlada, teimosa, inteligente, culta, vaidosa e curiosa.

Hobbies: Cozinhar, ficar ao lado de Celina, cuidar dos seus peixes, andar de bicicleta e skate, ver filmes de ação, trama e drama e treinar beyblade

Comida favorita: frutos do mar e misturas.

Beyblade: azul e verde.

Fera bit: Sea, lobo prateado com asas pegando fogo azul na patas também, olho amarelo ouro, fitas presas nos ombros flutuando, cauda grossa e felpuda,.

Poder: água e relacionado a ondas.

História: Os pais a abandonaram num orfanato quando ela tinha seis anos e conheceu Celina e Joana aos quinze de anos de uma maneira meio estranha, conseguiu sua fera lutando contra uma garota mais velha que ela.

Equipe: Anjos Rebeldes.Posição: Titular.

Nome: Laila Mitsuko Kurat.

Idade: 15.

Pai: Sussuaru Mitsuko,.

Mãe: Atsuro Kuriat.

Pátria: Japão, Nagasaki.

Signo: Virgem.

Aparência: Olhos negros brilhantes, cabelo loiro meio preto meio verde, lábios delicados, pele branca, seios médios, cintura fina, coxas nem muito grossas nem muito finas, unhas tratadas, tatuagem de um coelho nas costas.

Estilo: Básica Charmosa; camisa verde folha, jaqueta jeans, mini saia branca, sandália azul, pulseira verde, anel borboleta no dedo anelar esquerdo, colar coleira com uma flor no meio.  
Personalidade: Carinhosa, atenciosa, solidária, amiga, confiável, alegre, criativa, charmosa e fiel.

Hobbies: Cozinhar para os amigos, desenhar, escrever poesias, tocar flauta, ficar cuidando de Nikita a dálmata, Máster o pastor alemão e Mimi a gata persa branca e contar histórias para as crianças.

Comida favorita: doces, salgados e saudável.

Beyblade: verde e prata.

Fera bit: Mistic uma raposa, de cauda felpuda, olhos amarelos ouro, coleira de diamantes, pulseiras de ouro nas patas dianteiras com rosas presas no centro e uma sakura na orelha esquerda .

Poder: Terra e relacionados a flores.

História: Os pais são donos de uma floricultura, ela entrou para a equipe depois de desafiar Celina numa luta, luta pelo Brasil assim como todas as outras da equipe e conseguiu sua fera quando encontrou um medalhão dentro de uma caixa em uma casa abandonada.

Equipe: Anjos RebeldesPosição: Titular.

Nome: Kimberly Bouston Maximus.  
Idade:15.

Pai:Edward Maximus.

Mãe:Natalie Bouston.  
Pátria: Chicago, E.U.A.

Signo: Gêmeos.

Aparência: Mulata, boca carnuda, seios fartos, pés de bailarina, mãos delicadas, olhos azuis, tatuagem de um lince branco atrás da nuca, pele firme, nariz arrebitado e sempre usa sombra azul gelo.

Estilo: Descolada Gelo: boina azul gelo, camisa tomara que caia branca com top azul gelo, mini saia azul gelo, bota branca dois dedos abaixo do joelho, luvas brancas o porta lançador no cinto da saia.   
Personalidade: Agitada, charmosa, ás vezes, preguiçosa, persistente, amiga, simpática, cupido, curiosa, neurótica, exigente, perfeccionista, ansiosa, sempre toma atitude quando bem entende e com inteligência fora de série.

Hobbies: Desenhar roupas, andar com as amigas, discotecas, cuidar de seu poodle A.J, fazer as estratégias, namorar, ajudar as amigas com as paqueras.

Comida favorita: doces e massas.

Beyblade: Branca e dourada.

Fera bit: Flizz, lince com desenhos de raios no corpo, pulseiras de raio nas patas, um brinco de ouro na orelha direita e olhos verdes.

Poder: Raio e relacionado a tempestades.

História: Seus pais são americanos, pai inglês a mãe negra, seu irmão mais velho sempre tenta ficar perto dela para não deixar os rapazes chegarem perto dela, a prima mais nova a adora, conheceu a equipe em New York e conseguiu sua fera através de seu treinamento com sua mãe.

Equipe: Anjos RebeldesPosição: Reserva e Engenheira Técnica.

Introdução

Numa mansão no Japão, a noite, uma garota de cabelos negros se sacudia e suava parecia desesperada e agarrou o lençol da cama.

Não, não – a voz da garota parecia suplicar por algo, em seu sonho uma risada maligna é ouvida.

Era uma casa grande, e uma menina de olhos azuis cintilantes e cabelos negros estava sendo arrastada por dois adultos, um homem e uma mulher.

A mulher de cabelos negros se ajoelhou na frente da menina e olhou desesperada para os assustados olhos da menina:

Celina, pegue isto e vá para bem longe daqui, não olhe para trás esta bem – a mulher entregou algo embrulhado num pano marrom nas pequeninas mãos da menina.

Mamãe – a pequena Celina derramou uma lagrima.

Você precisa ser forte minha filha prometa para sua mãe – disse a mulher passou a delicada mão no rosto infantil de sua filha.

Pétala – o homem também se ajoelhou e entregou um medalhão de ouro a menina ele tinha olhos azuis cintilantes. – Saia daqui rápido.

Um estrondo se ouve, Celina olha mais um pouco os pais e depois sem em disparada pelos fundos e foge. Depois dois tiros são ouvidos, Celina vira seu corpo para trás e um monstro gosmento avança na direção dela.

Celina acorda, levanta o tronco e coloca a mão tremula a testa e depois olha para o céu com um olhar misterioso e triste.

Ela fecha os olhos.

_Não se pode fugir do passado e de suas sombras _– ela abre os olhos e coloca a cabeça sobre o joelho.

O passado lhe atormenta a mente


	2. Á margem do Rio

Eu: Aí como é ruim ser tão indecisa.

Hilary: O que houve Kaily?

Eu: Ah Hilary eu estou decidindo como vai ser a trilha da fic e não consigo me decidir qual musica colocar.

Hilary: Que tipo de musicas você vai colocar?

Eu: Rock, Pop, MPB e Românticas!Mas há tantas!

Legenda: Pensamento: _Itálico._

Sussurro: Sublinhado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo um

A Margem do Rio

Japão – 7h A.M

Celina estava á margem de um rio numa posição de meditação e parecia ignorar tudo a sua volta, como se mergulhasse em seu próprio interior.

"Você pode tudo Celina" – uma voz na mente de Celina disse isso e ela forçou os olhos.

Uma energia azul ficou a sua volta e seus cabelos começaram a levitar, imagens de golfinhos, estrelas, flores, baleias, águias, falcões, touros, dragões, lobos apareceram em volta de Celina.

África, Deserto do Saara – 6h 20min P.M

Hiro estava entrando numa caverna que ele e seu pai acabaram de encontrar. A suposta caverna da Fera Universal.

Hiro e seu pai descobriram que os egípcios acreditavam na existência de uma fera que da tanto a vida quanto a morte e que controlava os sete portões do universo e os quatro portais do mundo. Fera Universal era todas as feras sagradas juntas, era a origem de toda a vida no planeta.

Em mãos erradas essa fera seria a destruição do universo.

Esse tipo de ocorrido era conhecido como: Maldição dos Mundos. Quando todos os portões e portais se abriam e catástrofes e pragas ocorriam (doenças e fenômenos naturais).

Mas também na ultima batalha registrada entre a fera universal e as outras feras, a fera maligna se libertou e quase pôs um fim no planeta. A fera universal conseguiu trancafiar a fera maligna, para sempre.

Porém, pagou um alto preço, uma maldição caiu sobre a fera universal. A maldição das faces, em que a fera mostrava suas faces mais obscuras e tenebrosas. As outras feras conseguiram amenizar a maldição, mas nunca sabe quando uma maldição pode explodir.

"Essa história é fascinante, espere até seu irmão ficar sabendo disso" – comentou o pai de Hiro atrás dele.

"É, ele vai pirar! E nós também se não encontráramos essa câmara" – disse Hiro olhando para uma parede areia.

Hiro bate na parede com um imenso martelo e a parede caiu, espalhando poeira.

"A câmara da fera universal" – Hiro olha para a imensa câmara cheia de inscrições e ornamentos.

"Encontramos" – os dois abraçam se sorrindo maravilhados.

De volta ao Japão.

Celina obre os olhos que tinham a imagem de uma fênix neles, fecha os olhos e todas aquelas imagens desaparecem e ao abrir os olhos novamente eles voltam a ser azuis e cintilantes.

Ela se levanta e olha para o horizonte.

"Encontraram a câmara" – disse Celina solene e séria, ela vira se e vai embora.

Enquanto isso no aeroporto em Tókio o Boeing que vinha de Moscovo pousava na pista.

Kai e Tala passavam pelo corredor carregando suas malas. Depois Kai vira se para trás, irritado.

"Patrícia, VAMOS!"

Uma garota loira com mechas pretas e olhos verdes musgos, sai da porta do avião tentando fazer uma mala que ficara presa. Tinha o corpo de um tigresa.

"Já vai Kai!" – disse ela histérica.

No aeroporto Tala começa a procurar por alguém.

"Tala, Kai" – uma voz melodiosa e formosa os chama e eles viram se.

"Celina" – Kai e Tala dizem juntos.

Os dois abraçam a garota e sorriem.

"Estás muito mudada" – comentou Kai.

"O tempo passa né?" – disse Celina simpática.

"Quem é ela?" – Patrícia apareceu ao lado de Kai e Celina espichou os olhos para ela.

"Esta é a Celina, nossa amiga de infância" – disse Kai.

"Prazer" – disse Patrícia sorridente.

"_Uma patricinha!A que nível você desceu Kai"_ – o ciúme começou a subir pela espinha de Celina.

"Prazer criatura" – Celina disse ríspida e apertando as mãos.

Kai estranhou o comportamento de Celina. Ela era uma garota dócil e simpática, agora era fria e de língua ferina.

"Nossa, pra ser assim, só podia ser amiga de vocês" – disse Patrícia meio acuada – "Por acaso a sua namorada Kai esta com ciúmes?" – Patrícia perguntou dando uma indireta para Celina e com malicia nos olhos. E ela se agarrou ao braço de Kai e Celina ficou com os olhos faiscando.

"Celina NÃO é minha namorada" – Kai respondeu meio irritado com o comentário – _"Imagina! Namorar a Celina, NUNCA!"_

Celina sentiu uma pontada no peito, ao ouvir o pensamento de Kai. E agora Celina chegou a uma conclusão:_"Kai nunca ti verá como mulher Celina!Tu sempre serás a amiga de infância, a irmãzinha, uma menina, não uma mulher"_

Metade de mim – Wanessa Camargo

Ás vezes ainda sinto vontade de ver você

Sonho contigo até sem querer

É que o meu coração não quer entender

Que é melhor assim que não tem nada haver

Metade de mim te ama e te adora

Celina deixa Kai e Patrícia no hotel e vai com Tala para a mansão, mas antes olha para trás, triste e desiludida. Suspira e acompanha Tala, pensativa. Tala pouco fala e ela não pronunciara nem mesmo uma onomatopéia, apenas refletia sobre o que ouvira nos pensamentos de Kai.

Outra metade de mim precisa ir embora

Estou com medo de ser feliz outra vez

Porque dói, dói, ficar sem você aqui

"_Imagina! Namorar a Celina, NUNCA!"_ – esta frase ficara martelando na cabeça de Celina – _"Será que sou tão repugnante assim? Até hoje não entendo por que os garotos querem sair comigo, Kai faz bem em ficar com aquela 'nojentinha descarada' ela é loira, tem olhos azuis e não é tão cheia de problemas como eu" –_ Celina suspira e depois respira fundo – _"Kai merece uma mulher não uma garota como eu"_

Ai eu me afasto e tento me distrair

Pensar noutra coisa pra não me trair

Sair com você pela ultima vez

Como esquecer tudo que agente fez

"_Fique com sua boneca Kai!Eu tenho outras coisas para me preocupar do que com você!"_ – a expressão de Celina muda para um esnobe e arrogante – _"Não sou mais aquela menininha frágil e inocente Kai, a qual você treinou com tanta paciência e zelo e também protegeu contra rapazes que mexiam comigo" _

Bye, bye! Te levo no meu coração

Ainda te amo mas bye, bye

Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que dói dizer não

"_Quem dera eu ainda tivesse coragem de negar que não te amo mais Kai, mas é algo mais forte que eu! Mas já que tu não me amas terei que trancafiar este amor que me faz sofrer tanto!"_ – Celina agarra sua camisa na altura do coração – _"Sou suficientemente capaz de me proteger e de proteger aqueles que amo, como minhas amigas, não falharei desta vez"_

Celina abre a porta e entra com Tala atrás dela.

"Obrigada Tala! Por aceitar o meu pedido para ser nosso treinador" – disse Celina neutra.

De repente desce da escada uma garota de cabelos loiros, olhos verdes e pele bronzeada e olhou desconfiada para Tala.

"Quem é ele?" – perguntou a garota.

"Este é Tala, meu amigo ele ficara um bom tempo com a gente" – Celina olhou para a garota – "Tala esta é a Luana, ela faz parte da equipe"

Depois entra um homem de mais ou menos trinta anos, feições másculas e formais, cabelo prateado, olhos azuis marinhos, uma cicatriz no alto do nariz, vestido com uma camisa social branca de mangas compridas, desabotoada até o segundo botão, calça jeans escuro e sapatos pretos, era musculoso e tinha um sorriso cativante.

"Então este é o famoso Tala!" – o homem afirmou simpático e tinha uma voz solene e formal.

"Tala este é Milo Tales nosso guardião e ele é uma espécie de 'governanta' aqui" – disse Celina formal.

Tala e Luana trocaram olhares desconfiados um para o outro. Luana parecia analisar seu olhar e comportamento e Tala investigava seu interior e sua beleza, nunca vira uma garota de beleza tão exótica.

Continua...

Eu: Já decidi!

Hilary: Sério?Que bom!

Eu: Aí Hilary eu quero estrangular meu pai!

Hilary õÔ: Por quê?

Eu: Eu instalei o ragnarok no meu pc e ai descobri que eu precisava de placa de som.

Hilary: E você ficou fula da vida não é?

Eu (indignada): É!Ah antes que eu me esqueça pessoal!Deixem fics pelo amor de Deus!òó


	3. O treinador

Recado: Deixem suas opiniões, pessoal! Só assim vou poder saber se as minhas fics estão agradando!

Capitulo dois

O Treinador.

Luana era uma pessoa, equilibrada até demais, conservadora até demais, perfeccionista demais e reservada demais. E isto é que poderia abalar certas regras dentro da casa. Para Luana, Tala era como um inseto que deveria ser esmagado.

"_Quem este rapaz é e o que quer aqui? Ele não pode ficar aqui ele é um HOMEM!"_

Ele não pode ficar aqui! – disse Luana fria.

Já sei, porque ele é homem, liga não Tala ela foi criada num internato feminino é sempre assim – Celina parecia se transformar, agora falava doce e gentilmente.

Tala parecia não ligar apenas a olhava para ela.

Tala subiu com Celina que o guiou até seus aposentos. O quarto de Tala fora decorado a seu gosto. Lareira, uma prateleira de livros, uma mesa de madeira, cama de casal, closet e banheiro com banheira redonda.

Sei com qual propósito escolheu um banheiro com banheira redonda – Celina olhou esperta para Tala.

Sabe é? – Tala indagou, divertido.

Você sempre foi mulherengo, beijou todas da minha rua e não acredito que tenha sossegado agora que está mais velho – disse Celina risonha e com as mãos na cintura.

Nunca sabe se quando o amor aparece – Tala já começou a imaginar ter Luana nos braços.

Ora!Parece que alguém aqui esta caiDINHO por outra– Celina brincou sarcástica e depois saiu.

Tala foi para o banheiro, tomar um banho quente, a viagem o deixara meio cansado.

Vamos buscar as garotas? – perguntou Luana depois que encontrou Celina em seu quarto desenhando.

Ta legal – disse Celina neutra.

No aeroporto Luana e Celina conversaram pouco, Celina ficou mais tempo pensando do que gesticulando ou expressando algo. Ela dava uns retoques no desenho a cada cinco minutos, bom da pra falar a verdade estava mesmo rabiscando, pois sua mente longe até demais.

Atenção o vôo 247 acaba de pousar – disse uma voz feminina do interfone. Celina guardou o desenho e se levantou do banco.

Hein pessoal – uma voz suave e animada veio aos ouvidos de ambas.

Laila, por que a demora? – perguntou Celina com sua voz melodiosa e ao mesmo tempo grossa.

Você acha que é fácil convencer meu pai e ainda por cima de Nagasaki até aqui é uma eternidade! – respondeu Laila apoiando se nos joelhos, seus belos cabelos negros deslizaram pelo ombro e depois que levantou o tronco colocou os fios para trás da orelha.

O portão de desembarque se abriu, e de lada saiu uma mulata descolada de branco ao lado uma roqueira e no meio uma garotinha que era o clone da mulata em miniatura só que loira e de pele clara.

Kim, Jô aqui!- exclamou Celina acenando com a mão no alto.

As três correram na direção delas e sorriem.

Quem é esta miúda? – Celina sorriu mostrando seus perfeitos e brilhantes dentes.

Sou Sophie, a prima mais nova da Kim – respondeu a menina dócil.

Que bom, sou a Celina – disse Celina simpática.

A Kim fala muito bem de você – Sophie olhou para Celina sorrindo.

Bom pessoal vamos indo que temos visita – disse Luana meio irritada.

Ela levou algum fora? – perguntou Kim cochichando.

Não, logo você descobre – respondeu Celina pegando a mala de Kim.

Milo estava esperando as garotas já do lado de fora da mini van preta com o logotipo da equipe uma estrela de cinco pontas com asas pretas escrito em cima "Anjos Rebeldes".

Oi Milo – disse Laila sorrindo contente.

Olá pequena Laila – disse ele com um tom maroto.

Depois que todas as malas já foram postas no porta-malas, Celina ficou ao lado de Sophie e as duas estavam muito tagarelas, as outras gostaram de ver como sua capitã podia ter varias facetas gentis e dóceis, mas não deixava seu lado irônico e descontraído.

Sophie estava adorando conversar e cantar com Celina, ela era diferente das outras garotas, podia parecer uma pedra de gelo, mas ninguém enganava Sophie, ninguém conseguia enganar uma criança. Sophie via nos olhos de Celina, uma pessoa doce, meiga e especial e disto ela gostava.

Ao chegarem á mansão, Tala estava na biblioteca e ouviu o barulho de carro se aproximando, levantou se e viu a mini van, depois três garotas e uma menina que ele não conhecia desceram do veiculo.

Tala saiu da biblioteca e desceu.

Ao chegar na sala encontrou Celina e Luana carregando algumas malas, ele se dirigiu a Luana, pegou uma mala e depois pegou uma de Celina que olhou para ele desconfiada.

Pessoal este é Tala meu amigo de infância, ele vai ser o nosso treinador de agora em diante – disse Celina indo para o lado de Tala de frente para as amigas e com a mão no ombro dele.

Uau – Laila arregala os olhos.

Demais – Kimberly sorri contente.

Legal um integrante dos Neoborg – disse Joana vibrando.

Os olhos de Luana pareciam dois faróis de tão surpresa que estava. "_Como ela pode fazer isso comigo?_" – Luana olhou para Celina com os olhos faiscando.

Eu é que agradeço pelo convite Celina – disse Tala sutil

Todos subiram e as garotas ficaram conversando um bom tempo com Tala, já que agora ele seria seu treinador devia saber um pouco mais sobre as colegas de Celina e como a estratégia de cada uma funcionava.

"_É duro ser alguém que atrai as mulheres e que sorte a tua Tala ela esta furiosa_" – Tala pensa e olha para trás vendo que Luana estava vermelha de raiva, pois as garotas cercavam Tala, eufóricas e tagarelas.

"_Safado, filho duma mãe" _– pensou Luana fechando o punho.

O dia passou como um flash, as garotas não saiam de perto de Tala, falavam de seus gostos, conquistas, amigas e situações pelas quais passaram. Celina era a única no grupo que não falava uma palavra sobre o passado, já Luana:

Fui abandonada num orfanato quando tinha seis anos – seu tom era frio e rígido, as garotas engoliram em seco e Tala ficou impassível.

A noite Celina estava desenhando numa tela e Tala bateu na porta, ela logo cobriu a tela e foi atender.

Tudo bem? – perguntou Tala suave.

Estou bem Tala – Celina disse convicta e neutra.

Ótimo, então marque o despertador para as sete da manhã, levantaremos cedo para começar o treino – Tala tinha um tom casual na voz.

Celina olhou para os lados e depois pegou Tala pela gola da camisa e o puxou para dentro do quarto.

O que deu em você hein? – perguntou Tala recompondo se do susto.

Celina trancou a porta e olhou para ele com um sorriso esperto.

O que foi que eu fiz dessa vez? – Tala insistiu.

Mas você é cínico mesmo não é? – disse Celina levantando a sobrancelha esquerda.

Do que você esta falando Celi? – Tala parecia meio perdido.

Daquele olhar que você para Luana hoje de manhã e quando chegamos do aeroporto – Celina respondeu sentando se no apoio do dossel. – Você esta interessado na Luana.

Bem eu não posso negar que sinto algo entre nós – Tala respondeu calmo.

Celina abriu a boca para falar, mas apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Nunca vi uma garota como essa Celi eu estou encantado com ela – Tala respondeu com a voz suave e gentil, estava realmente gostando de Luana.

Cuidado para não se machucar e machuca lá também – Celina saiu do apoio do dossel e foi em direção á porta.

Como assim? – Tala estava confuso.

Você vai descobrir – foi o que Celina respondeu após abrir a porta e vê-lo sair.

Depois daquela conversa com Celina, Tala foi para o terraço e encontrou Luana observando as estrelas.

Oi – disse Tala sentando se ao lado dela.

Oi – Luana ainda não tirava os olhos das estrelas.

Pausa. Luana piscou um pouco os olhos, abaixou a cabeça, suspirou e olhou para Tala.

Desculpe ter agido daquela maneira com você.

Tudo bem, eu não liguei – Tala respondeu suave.

Obrigada Tala – Luana pulou no pescoço dele e sorriu.

Ou vamos com calma sou seu treinador não posso andar por aí com tanta intimidade – Tala pegou a mão dela meio desastrado – "_É cedo ainda querida, na hora certa serei seu e você minha!_" – pensou Tala imaginando Luana implorar por um beijo dele.

Desculpe – Luana ficou vermelha – "_O que será que ele esta pensando de mim agora?_"

Boa noite – Tala deu um leve beijo nos lábios de Luana que ficou atordoada.

Atrevido! – exclamou ela furiosa depois que ele saiu.

Um dia vai implorar por mais – disse Tala da porta.

Nunca seu idiota – Luana cerrou os punhos e passou a mão nos lábios, mas logo que ele fechou a porta sentiu seus lábios queimarem e pedirem por mais.

"_Pro inferno Tala e seus beijos_" – pensou ela furiosa.

Enquanto isso Tala abriu a porta do seu quarto e depois foi para o banheiro e ficou a encarar a banheira redonda.

"_Como será tê-la nos braços e beija-la mais do que aquele leve beijo?_" – perguntou se Tala ainda encarando a banheira depois imaginou tê-la na sua banheira, só ela e ele, mas logo afastou a imagem dos pensamentos, ainda teria tempo para ver essa cena.


	4. O amigo e o ex

Capitulo três

O amigo e o Ex

Luana estava em seu quarto lendo um livro quando bateram na porta, irritada, saiu da varanda e foi ver quem estava incomodando lhe, felizmente era Laila.

"Oi Lu, vamos ao shopping?" – perguntou Laila sorridente.

"Agora não tenho que aprontar me" – disse Luana olhando no relógio antes de responder.

"Ih, já sei até com quem!" – disse Laila saindo da porta.

"Aonde você vai?" – perguntou Tala aparecendo.

"Vou a um encontro com um amigo" – respondeu Luana meio mal humorada.

"Amigo?" – Tala não entendeu.

"Um amigo do orfanato de Londres" – respondeu ela olhando pra ele com bico.

Tala e Laila saíram, Luana fechou a porta e Tala olhou para trás e cerrou os punhos.

"Vai com calma ela acabou de terminar com o namorado" – disse Laila suave.

"Quê?" – Tala virou para Laila meio enciumado.

"É ela estava namorando há alguns dias e ele terminou com ela, pois ela não conseguiu fazer o que ele pediu" – respondeu Laila com as mãos atrás do corpo.

"Quem é o idiota que fez isso?" – indagou Tala indignado.

"O Ozuma acho que você não conhece, bem ele queria as feras dos BladeBlakers e aí ela jurou que traria as feras, mas ela foi justo atrás do Kai e aí perdeu e então foi aquela história: perdeu, brigou, terminou" – disse Laila.

"Idiota!" – disse Tala ainda surpreso – "_Só pode ser muito idiota pra largar uma deusa como_ _essa_" – pensou Tala inconformado.

"É, todo mundo aqui achou um absurdo, mas sabemos o porquê ela foi justamente atrás do Kai primeiro" – disse Laila virando os olhos.

"Pode dizer-me?" – Tala ficou curioso.

"Juramento solene, nenhuma de nós poderá contar o que sabemos desse incidente" – disse Laila solene e séria. 

"Tudo bem" – quando o assunto era lealdade Tala preferia não forçar a barra, só saberia se Luana quisesse contar a ele.

Tala acabou se dirigindo ao quarto de Celina iria ver se a amiga estava bem, pois com certeza encontrar Patrícia com Kai ela deve ter ficado com muito ciúme, mas surpreendeu se ao ver o quarto vazio, depois foi para a penteadeira e viu um bilhete com a arredondada e irregular letra de Celina.

"Acordei mais cedo e fui treinar na BBA

Não me esperem para o almoço e nem para o lanche da tarde

Abraço: CEL"

"É, ela esta roendo se de ciúmes" – comentou Tala para si mesmo.

Ele sai do quarto, e de repente uma sombra aparece sobre o bilhete e uma mão feminina apanha o bilhete e desaparece do local.

No prédio da BBA, lá estava Celina treinando as curvas atentamente sem se importar com os outros bladers, mas ouviu a porta do local ser aberta e viu Kai e ele sorriu para ela, um sorriso meio estranho e o olhar semi-aberto. Sabia que ele estava desafiando a.

"Oi" – disse Kai sem desfazer o sorriso.

"Oi Kaizito" – ao ouvir aquilo Kai ficou com as faces vermelho tomate chamá-lo de Kaizito deixava o furioso.

"Não diga isso" – Kai retrucou entre os dentes.

Celina sorriu cínica e seus dentes apareceram, a ponta da língua aparecendo entre os dentes, a cabeça tombada de lado e a mão esquerda na cintura.

Kai piscou os olhos e olhou para ela, conformado, podia odiar que o chamassem de Kaizito, mas Celina sabia como mantê-lo sob controle.

Foram até uma cuia e preparam se para lutar, em alguns minutos fizeram uma roda em volta deles e Kai deu uma olhada em volta e arregalou os olhos.

"Puxa que legal ser o centro da atenção" – disse Kai irônico.

"É quem sabe estão aqui só por minha causa" – Celina respondeu provocando a ira dele, sabia que Kai morria de ciúmes dela, só de pensar que ela poderia estar com "outro" rapaz deixava o de cabelos brancos.

"Se algum desses moleques, tocar em você vai acordar numa cama de observação" – Kai retrucou entre os dentes.

Os dois começaram a luta Diamont a beyblade de Celina parecia dançar na cuia, a cada reflexo dela Dranzer parava na borda da cuia.

"Como sempre esguia" – comentou Kai encarando a Celina que até aquele momento estava olhando para as beyblades levantou os olhos e o rosto encarando Kai.

"É, a mestra da fuga lembrasse?" – disse ela sorrindo pelo canto da boca.

"Vai Kai!" – exclamou Patrícia de seu canto.

Celina ficou irritada e virou o rosto olhando pra cima e Kai virou se para trás para vê-la.

"Ela parece a sua sombra" – disse Celina em tom de deboche.

Kai levantou uma sobrancelha, confuso, por que Celina parecia não gostar de Patrícia?

"Diamont agora! Coração valente!" – exclamou Celina erguendo a mão aberta e aí o chão tremeu como os batimentos de um coração, Diamont brilhou azul celeste e voou pra cima de Danzer que foi longe caindo perto de Patrícia.

Kai correu até a Dranzer, pegou a e depois levantou se e olhou para Celina que se afastava com os olhos escondidos pela franja.

"_Tem alguma coisa!"_ – pensou Kai olhando a.

"Vai deixar isso barato é?" – perguntou uma voz parecia com a dela só que insinuante e de semblante sarcástico.

"Cala boca" – disse Celina mentalmente.

Enquanto isso Luana estava no parque observando as árvores, depois virou o rosto para o lado e viu um casal com uma menina entre eles, ela ria e seus olhos eram radiantes como o sol.

"_Como é ter uma família?"_ – perguntou se com uma ponta de dor no peito.

"Hein!Luana" – chamou uma voz jovial atrás dela e ela virou se para seu senhor.

"Ken!Que ótimo te ver!" – Luana sorriu.

Ken era alto, cabelo negro, olhos verdes escuros, um pouco musculoso, lábios finos, usava uma blusa de lã preta, as mangas indo até metade das mãos, calça jeans e botina por debaixo da calça.

"Você esta linda o que aconteceu com a Luh?" – perguntou ele brincalhão.

"Apenas cresci seu bobo" – ela da um leve soco no rosto quadrado dele e ele sorri sarcástico e abaixa os olhos por que Luana bate no peito dele. – "E você esta gigante, não é mais tão baixinho"

"Devia ter visto a cara dos rapazes quando me viram" – disse ele sem mudar de posição.

"Eles nem devem ter te reconhecido" – disse ela brincalhona.

"Quer sorvete? – perguntou ele.

"Claro!" – respondeu ela sorrindo que nem uma criança.

Os dois foram até a praia e de longe uma figura de capa observava Luana.

Longe dali Celina estava andando na mata com uma mochila azul, short creme, camisa de manga curta branca, cinto, chapéu Indiana, coturno marrom, meia branca e luvas creme sem dedos. 

Ela pegou o squezze, abriu e bebeu a água, o céu estava límpido e ensolarado, ela limpou a testa que suava, chegou perto da pedra, pegou o frasco de repelente e passou na perna, olhou em volta com os olhos apertados.

"Ta muito quente hoje" – disse ela olhando em volta.

"Isso é ficha comparado a São Paulo em dias de verão" – disse Diamont ao lado dela, Celina não respondeu e Diamont virou os olhos para ela – "Celina! Você esta bem?"

"Estava me lembrando do Brasil, estou com saudade da minha turma" – respondeu ela séria e olhando para o nada.

Diamont olhou a solidária e coloca a asa sobre seus ombros e ela sorriu para ela.

"Se eu fosse você olhava para o lado" – disse a voz sarcástica e Celina gira para o lado.

"O que?" – indagou Celina prendendo o ar.

Na praia Luana e Ken andavam descalços na areia tomando sorvete e conversando como dois bons amigos.

"Lembrada daquela inspetora que o Edgar pos um rato na cama dela?" – perguntou ela virando o rosto para o amigo.

"Uh se lembro depois desse dia ela saiu rapidinho do orfanato e até a diretora pulou de alegria quando ela saiu" – os dois riram.

"Ora, ora se não é você Luana!" – disse uma voz conhecida e ela virou se e viu Ozuma na escada de entrada para a praia.

Luana recuou um pouco e Ken olhou carrancudo.

"O que quer com ela?" – perguntou Ken dando um passo á frente.

"Só estava de passagem e queria cumprimentar uma velha conhecida" – disse ele cínico.

"Seu idiota!Já não basta te machucado ela!" – exclamou Ken irritado.

"Lua! Olá!" – Tala apareceu atrás de Ozuma e ele virou para ele desconfiado.

"_De onde esse ruivinho saiu?"_ – perguntou Ozuma arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Tala!" – exclamou Luana surpresa.

"De tchau para eles, pois temos muito o que fazer!" – disse Tala com um tom animado e descontraído.

"Quem é ele Luana?" – perguntou Ken confuso para Luana.

"Sou Tala Ivanov o treinador das Anjos Rebeldes e amigo da capitã" – Tala desceu as escadas e colocou se na frente dele sorrindo.

"Tala?Mas o que...?" – Luana não estava entendendo.

Tala pegou a mão dela e a puxou um pouco.

"Vamos Lua, despeça se de seus amigos o treino vai começar daqui a pouco e a Celina não gosta que nos atrasemos" – Tala parecia um pai apressando seu filho.

"Tchau Ken oooh vai com calma!" – exclamou ela quando ele a puxou bruscamente.


	5. Um lugar relax

Eu: Ai, ai

Capitulo cinco

Um lugar relax

Kim estava deitada no sofá com as costas encostadas no braço do sofá, folheando uma revista distraída, até que viu um anúncio nos classificados:

"Aluga se Casa imperial"

"Uma casa no estilo imperial japonês? Não seria má idéia" – pensou olhando para o anúncio, pegou o telefone, discou o numero e esperou ser atendida.

Enquanto isso Celina estava na varanda de seu quarto bebendo seu café tranqüila e admirava o horizonte como um pintor uma paisagem, Celina podia ser fria, mas algo que sempre tocou seu ponto sensível era a natureza, capaz de causar mudanças e sensações avassaladoras.

Puxou o ar para dentro e fechou os olhos.

"Bom dia" – disse Tala atrás de si e Celina deu um pulo quase derrubando o caputino na roupa.

"Seu desgraçado!" – berrou Celina mal humorada e ofegante.

Tala sorriu pelo canto da face, tirou a caneca da mão dela e bebeu um gole, Celina olhou o, incrédula e inconformada, ele devolveu lhe a caneca e sorriu como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Cínico descarado" – resmungou Celina antes de colocar a caneca na boca.

"Você precisa de férias" – disse Tala natural – " Do Kai"

Celina quase engasgou com o caputino e depois que engoliu começou a gargalhar como se ele tivesse falado uma piada.

"Eu disse alguma coisa engraçada?" – perguntou Tala estranhando a reação dela.

"Não é que..." – Celina pos a mão no busto para recuperar o fôlego – "... Justamente o meu melhor amigo e treinador esta dizendo me que devo tirar férias de um cara, é meio... cômico"

"Você sabe que estou com a razão! Ficou anos sem vê-lo, não sabe como ele esta agora e quando o reencontra esta com outra é uma barra meio pesada para uma garota como você!" – alertou Tala abaixando as mãos e abrindo as.

"Tala! Eu não sou mais uma menininha de seis anos!" – Celina levantou as sobrancelhas e pendeu um pouco o corpo para o lado de braços cruzados.

"Cel! Por favor, não participe desse torneio!" – disse Tala colocando a mão sobre o ombro dela.

A expressão descontraída de Celina ficou rígida e ofegante, como se Tala tivesse dito algo que mexeu no seu intimo mais obscuro, ela fechou os olhos tirou a mão dele de seu ombro e entrou no quarto.

"Eu vou participar Tala, com ou sem seu consentimento" – respondeu Celina rouca.

Tala arregalou um pouco os olhos, perplexo, Celina nunca falara daquela maneira.

_Quem era Celina agora?O que aconteceu com ela?Por que fazia tanta questão de participar? _Aquelas perguntas perturbavam a mente do treinador dos Anjos Rebeldes, estava começando a achar que teria problemas com a sua equipe, que logo de cara a capitã faz questão absoluta de participar.

"_Tem carniça nesse mato! E eu vou descobrir mesmo que seja no faro!_" – pensou Tala coçando o queixo enquanto Celina saia do próprio quarto.

Celina começou a repensar. Não devia ter sido tão grossa com o amigo, mas também não podia contar-lhe o motivo que estaria lutando nesse torneio.

Não era pelo prêmio, pela fama, pelos flashes de fotógrafos. Não era mesmo nem por Kai e sim por amar esse esporte e por mostrar á todos quem era ela, queria ser lembrada por ser uma grande blader.

"Cel!" – Luana tirou a de seus conjecturas e pousou a mão sobre o braço da amiga. – "Vem comigo"

Luana puxou a e Celina arregalou os olhos, surpresa, o que estaria acontecendo?

"Cel! Que bom que trouxe ela Lu" – disse Kim sorrindo.

Celina olhou para mulata confusa, para que todo aquele escândalo? O que estariam tramando? A capitã da equipe estava mais confusa do que um cego em meio a um tiroteio.

Laila e Joana também estavam lá, encontravam se na cozinha e Sophie estava sentada no balcão da cozinha balançando as pernas, Celina olhou de novo para as companheiras e Kim deu um passo a frente.

"Posso saber do que se trata essa reuniãozinha?" – a voz de Tala soava sarcástica atrás dela.

Celina virou se para o amigo, ele estava apoiado de lado na beira da porta, braços cruzados e com uma expressão divertida.

"Não!" – respondeu Luana num só fôlego e encarando o, irritada.

Celina levantou a sobrancelha direita e ora olhava para Luana, ora olhava para Tala, sentiu uma linha de atração vindo de ambos o "suposto" relacionamento amoroso que poderia surgir entre os dois iria soltar faíscas bem ardidas.

"Bem, pode Tala, já que é nosso treinador" – respondeu Kim meio acanhada e recebeu um olhar fumegante de Luana.

"Desembucha Kim!" – disse Celina com a boca cheia.

"Hoje de manhã, vi um anuncio na revista e achei melhor verificar" – começou Kim olhando para Celina e Tala colocou se ao lado da amiga.

"Era sobre uma casa imperial e estava para alugar por uma semana e..." – Kim mexeu o corpo para o lado como se seu corpo fosse de borracha – "Fiz o pedido!"

"Quêêêêêê??" – indagaram Celina e Tala boquiabertos.

"Vamos ficar essa semana na casa e depois vamos rumar para Nova Iorque para o torneio" – disse Kim carinhosa.

"Demoro!" – exclamou Tala com um sorriso animado.

Celina olhou para Tala perdida e depois olhou para Kim, parecia que estava entrando num hospício.

"PLLEEAASSEEE!" – Kim e Sophia olharam para Celina com seus olhos brilhando como os de um cachorrinho sem dono.

"Ahhh ta bom! Preparem as malas garotas" – concordou Celina mexendo a cabeça freneticamente em sinal de rendição.

Num segundo todos já estavam de malas prontas, encontravam se em frente á casa de Tyson, pois Celina queria dar o endereço para Kai para que fossem visitá-los.

Celina apertou a campanhia e foi Tyson quem atendeu:

"Sim?" – perguntou o campeão.

"Kai Hiwatari está?" – perguntou Celina formal.

Tyson saiu para chamar Kai, achou estranho. Kai nunca recebia visitas e a primeira que aparece é uma bela garota de cabelos negros, puxa ele tava mesmo em decadência com as mulheres.

Kai apareceu minutos depois e deu um leve sorriso para Celina.

"Vamos ficar numa casa alugada, o endereço é esse e se quiser leve seus amigos" – disse Celina entregando um papel a Kai.

Kai pegou o papel e deu um beijo na testa dela e ela em ambas as bochechas.

Depois que ela entrou no carro Kai ficou observando o carro distanciar se e depois entrou de novo na casa de Tyson, o que não esperava era encontrar os companheiros um do lado do outro olhando com os braços cruzados.

"O que foi?" – perguntou o rapaz de cabelo bicolor.

"Quem era ela?" – perguntou Ray.

"Celina Baragatti uma amiga de infância" – respondeu Kai direto.

"Amiga de infância?" – indagaram todos ao mesmo tempo, Kai não era de amigos e agora descobriram que ele tinha uma amiga que era a maior gata.

"Por que a surpresa?" – perguntou Kai sarcástico e passando por eles.

Chegaram a casa, era mesmo em estilo imperial, dois andares, colunas de madeira, um caminho de cerejeiras e esculturas de macacos e dragões.

"É lindo!" – exclamou Joana boquiaberta.

"Parece ser bem calmo aqui" – comentou Laila olhando em volta.

"Um lugar relax eu diria" – disse Kim sorrindo com todos os dentes.

Celina ficou a observar o lugar, o perfume das cerejeiras acalmava seu espírito e a fazia sentir nas nuvens, começou a ter um bom pressentimento em relação a sua estadia na casa e começou a concordar com a idéia tão inesperada da colega norte-americana.

_Nota: Eu sei pessoal que demorei quase 1 ano pra colokr esse kpitulo, mas prometo q vou tentar essa e outras fics atualizadas! o_


	6. O outro lado de Celina

Eu: Ai, ai

Capitulo seis

O outro lado de Celina

Tudo estava indo bem na mansão, as garotas estavam todas no mesmo quarto e Tala era o único com um quarto exclusivo o que rendeu algumas provocações insinuantes dirigidas a Luana que quase o jogava longe com as provocações.

Celina ficou com a cama perto da janela, sempre preferiu e Luana a cama aos pés da cama da capitã, assim uma acordava de frente para a outra.

"Hora do almoço pessoal!" – chamou Kim da porta do quarto.

"Cel" – chamou Luana antes que Celina saísse.

Celina virou para a amiga e foi até ela, com um olhar fixo na amiga.

"Esta semana é de lua nova, o que vai fazer?" – perguntou Luana com um tom preocupado.

Celina respirou fundo, tensa, as coisas não estavam andando muito bem nos últimos dias e parecia que tendiam a piorar.

"Não vamos conversar disso agora, esta bem" – disse Celina rígida.

Luana afirmou com a cabeça e retirou se do quarto deixando Celina sozinha.

"Eu adoro a semana de lua nova" – disse uma voz maliciosa parecendo um arlequim falando.

"_Cala a boca!"_ – disse Celina mentalmente com um tom revoltado.

Virou o rosto para o criado mudo e viu seu celular, sentou na cama, pegou o, foi até a agenda eletrônica e foi procurando até a seta de indicação ficar ao lado do nome em preto "Kai", ficou olhando para o visor do celular hesitante. Queria falar com ele e dizer a verdade sobre o seu passado, mas não suportaria se ouvisse a voz de Patrícia ao lado dele.

Respirou fundo e desligou o celular. Era melhor ninguém ficar sabendo, não queria reviver a sombra que era seu passado naquele exato momento, queria esquecer, e para esquecer você não deve ficar falando do assunto.

Foi até a cozinha e sorriu ao ver os pratos tipicamente brasileiros, arroz, feijão, mandioca, bolo de fubá, vatapá e camarão frito ao azeite, só de sentir o cheiro seu estomago resmungava.

Sentou se na ponta da mesa e o almoço seguiu animado e prazeroso.

A tarde Tala e elas foram treinar as manobras novas, Tala tinha um sorriso orgulhoso na face, isso deixou Celina realizada, ter Tala ao seu lado era como tiara um peso das costas.

Na hora das lutas Luana e Celina foram as primeiras a lutar, a luta estava acirrada entre elas, na equipe eram as duas mais fortes, depois vinha Luana e Kim e por ultimo Laila, Tala ficou nostálgico ao ver Luana lutando isso o deixava mais vidrado nela.

Luana queria mostrar a Tala que ela não era pra ele, forçou os olhos, convencida e foi com tudo pra cima de Celina.

"Sea vai!" – Luana cortou o ar com a mão.

A beyblade Luana foi pra cima da de Celina, a capitã saltou para o lado e apoiou se na mão direita no chão, levantou a cabeça e olhou para Luana desafiadora.

"Diamont investida" – ordenou Celina forçando um pouco os calcanhares.

Diamont obedeceu e avançou com tudo pra cima de Sea, as cabeças das feras colidiram e ficaram juntas, uma forçando a outra.

Celina apertou os olhos e fez um movimento cortando o ar para a esquerda e Diamont imitou a, ficou perto da dona, Celina abaixou as mãos deixando as suspensas, seu corpo formava um triangulo.

Ela fecha os olhos e flashes azuis começam a sair de sua beyblade e uma espécie de redemoinho azul começou a contornar seus braços, abaixou levemente a cabeça com uma expressão rígida.

"Dois mil ventos" – exclamou Celina juntando os braços esticados e dois grandes ciclones foram na direção de Luana.

Luana cobre o rosto com os antebraços e aperta os olhos e é arrastada para trás, depois que o ataque some, Luana sorri pelo canto do rosto, junta os indicadores e os médios e faz um "X" com o as mãos assim.

"Água acida" – Luana desfaz o "X", a beyblade de Luana fica com linhas d'água contornando a em forma de "X" e avança.

Antes que o ataque atingisse a beyblade de Celina junta os dedos e coloca a mão na diagonal na frente do rosto e diz rígida:

"Blindagem" – e beyblade fica instantaneamente cinza metálica e Diamont fica numa forma robótica.

Depois que o ataque perdeu efeito, Luana cerra os dentes furiosa, pois nada acontecera nem com a beyblade nem com Diamont.

Celina coloca a mão na cintura e sorri pelo canto do rosto e Diamont fica ao lado de Celina e Sea fica ao lado de Luana.

"Não teve efeito, os reflexos de Diamont e Celina mudaram" – disse Sea meio irritado.

Luana começou a ficar preocupada aquilo não seria bom sinal, sentiu uma leve vertigem.

"Acaba com essa insolente Celina, você só precisa querer" – disse a voz feminina com um tom sombrio.

"_Não estorva"_ – respondeu Celina, de repente os pêlos de sua coluna arrepiaram e balançou a cabeça para os lados como se quisesse afastar um pensamento ruim.

Celina deixou a mão esquerda em forma de garra, levantou a mão para o alto e tudo ficou escuro e uma bela lua cheia estava no céu.

"Maldição da Lua!" – gritou Celina arregalando os olhos e jogando a mão para frente e uma imensa coluna branca foi na direção de Luana, que deu um passo para trás e todos gemeram e cobriram os olhos por causa do imenso clarão que se fez no local.

Quando a poeira abaixou, Tala correu até Luana que tinha certa dificuldade de levantar, o ataque era poderoso demais para ser usado num treino como aquele, Tala virou o rosto para dar uma bela bronca em Celina, mas ela já partira.

Celina saiu da mansão para espairecer, colocou uma blusa de frio preta com capuz, usava o capuz, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, cabeça baixa, franja cobrindo os olhos e lábios caídos.

Travava uma luta insistente com a voz em sua cabeça, que dizia que devia parar de ser teimosa e mostrar as garras, colocar todos aos seus pés e não parava de falar em Kai, dizia que ele precisava uma lição, que devia tortura-lo por faze-la sofrer, tirar Dranzer dele, usar seus ataques mais poderosos para tira-lo do pedestal junto com Tyson, pois essa voz julgava que Celina é quem devia ter o titulo de campeã mundial.

De repente alguém esbarra em Celina, Kai.

"Cel você esta bem? Parece estranha!" – disse Kai meio preocupado nunca viu uma expressão vazia como aquela.

"Sim eu estou bem" – respondeu Celina desviando o rosto e tentando cobri-lo com o capuz.

"Anda vai mostra o quanto você o despreza" – disse a voz com um tom sórdido.

"_Não amola, ele é meu amigo"_ – respondeu Celina mentalmente e zangada.

"Dá um belo rosto nele vai só eu senti o gostinho" – disse a voz zombeteira.

"_O gostinho de uma bela dor na mão" _– disse Celina irônica e seca.

"Chata!" – disse a voz desgostosa.

Celina e Kai quase não conversaram, Celina sentia se covarde, amava o e nunca dissera, conversava com ele sabendo que ele estava dividindo espaço com uma garota metida, dava atenção a ele conhecendo os sentimentos que ele tinha por ela, sentimentos que não passavam de amizade e camaradagem, chorava por ele, o coração acelerava toda vez que estava perto dele, raiva, ódio, tristeza, culpa tudo isso estava embolado em seu coração e irritação por saber que a voz dentro dela estava certa, Kai não lhe dava atenção e nunca daria.

"Celina o que aconteceu nesse tempo que nós não nos vimos?" – perguntou Kai do nada.

Pronto!Agora estava zangada, passara os piores momentos da vida nesse meio tempo que não o vira e agora ele perguntava sobre as coisas que acontecera, parecia que queria tortura-la com aquelas horríveis lembranças.

"Não quero falar no momento" – respondeu Celina seca.

"Cel, você não esta bem disso eu tenho certeza" – disse Kai preocupado e rígido.

"Não lhe devo satisfações" – disse Celina sem encara-lo.

"O que está acontecendo Celina?" – perguntou Kai segurando o braço dela – "E olhe pra mim quando falo com você"

Celina olhou o, furiosa, xingou o, bateu no braço dele, chamou de impertinente, empurrou o quando ele ameaçava abraça-la e quando disse que era mimado, Kai perdeu toda a compostura.

"Escuta Celina isso não foi legal!" – Kai pegou o braço dela e apertou o impedindo que Celina livrasse dele. – "Agora responda me o que esta acontecendo e não desvie do assunto"

"Solte me agora Kai, ta machucando" – gemeu Celina.

"Não tanto quanto essa sua ofensa" – disse Kai com os olhos faiscando de raiva.

Junto com o medo e a raiva de Celina, veio o arrepio, algo brotava em seu peito, a visão embaçava, sacudiu a cabeça várias vezes enquanto Kai gritava e apertava seu braço, parecia uma cena em câmera lenta, enquanto as sensações no corpo de Celina borbulhavam.

"ME DEIXAAAAA!" – berrou Celina e Kai soltou a surpreso e ameaçou toca-la. – "Não me toque" – Celina recuou como se estivesse machucada.

"Celina eu..." – Celina saiu correndo segurando o braço estava sofrendo muito com a aquela situação.

Chegou na mata e sentou na raiz de uma árvore, cansada, chorou desolada, sua vida estava saindo de seu controle, seu coração doía, seu corpo desfalecia, começou a ofegar e depois a respiração foi diminuindo até normalizar, fechou os olhos e imagens de garras, sangue, olhares demoníacos, símbolos, risadas altas e macabras, gritos de medo e súplica, dentes pontiagudos e uma garota de cabelos brancos rindo sórdida.

Luana estava deitada em sua cama, olhando para a janela com Tala sentado num banco e com uma xícara no criado mudo com fumaça saindo de dentro, Tala estava tenso e Luana com o olhar perdido.

"_O que deu na Celina? Ela não é assim!"_ – pensou Tala batendo o pé no chão.

Luana piscou os olhos devagar e suspirou lentamente, Tala juntou as mãos e apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos, olhando para o nada pensativo.

"Isso acontece" – disse Luana do nada.

"Hã?" – indagou Tala olhando para ela e levantando a cabeça.

"Dela sair sem dar uma explicação, tornou se um habito" – respondeu Luana com a voz perdida.

Tala olhou a, confuso, não sabia o que pensar. Luana estava preocupada assim como ele, mas parecia estar parcialmente calma, como se Celina tivesse saído para fazer compras ou passear, porém ela acabara de fazer uma coisa grave e simplesmente desaparecera, isso não entrava na cabeça dele.

Kai voltou para a casa de Tyson cabisbaixo, não gostava de brigar com Celina ainda mais do jeito que brigaram, cheio de ofensas, olhares hostis e gestos bruscos, sentia um certo peso na consciência e no peito, a ultima pessoa que queria magoar era a amiga.

_A__ll about us – Tudo sobre nós Tatu_

_Eles dizem_

_Não acredite_

_você, eu_

_nós, nós_

_Então nós cairemos_

_Apenas você, eu_

_E é tudo sobre_

_é tudo sobre_

Celina apertou as sobrancelhas, moveu a cabeça para o lado como se estivesse tendo um pesadelo.

"_Você é fraca e tola Celina Baragatti" _– disse uma voz de mulher de semblante sombrio.

A jugular de Celina saltou pela pele dela, cerrou os dentes, a sobrancelha direita tremeu e uma gota de suor marcou o lado de sua face.

_É tudo sobre nós_

_Tudo sobre nós_

_É tudo sobre nós_

_Tudo sobre nós_

_Tudo sobre nós_

"_Se você quiser eu te ensino"_ – disse Kai sorrindo contente.

A imagem do atual Kai sorrindo elegante e convencido veio lhe a mente, Celina apertou a raiz da árvore.

_Há um tema que eles não podem tocar_

_Porque você (nos) conhece_

_É tudo sobre nós,tudo sobre nós_

_É tudo sobre nós,tudo sobre nós_

_Tudo sobre nós_

"Tenho pai medo, vamos embora" – disse Celina entre os dentes e a testa franzia de dor, como se estivesse sofrendo algum corte ou ferida.

"Celinaaaa não pode escapar de mim" – disse a voz com um timbre malicioso.

"Chega, eu não posso" – disse Celina com um tom medroso.

_Fugiremos, se precisarmos_

_Porque você (nos) conhece_

_É tudo sobre nós(é tudo sobre nós)_

_É tudo sobre nós(é tudo sobre nós)_

_E ninguém pode tocar (é tudo sobre nós)_

_É tudo sobre nós_

_Se eles magoarem você_

_Eles me magoarão também_

_Mas nós nos levantaremos_

_Não vamos parar_

_E é tudo sobre nós_

_É tudo sobre nós_

"Tudo ficara bem se você não resistir, vai doer menos" – disse a voz parecendo querer rir do sofrimento de Celina.

Maldita maldição! Por que tinha que proteger Diamont? Por que para salvar o mundo de uma desgraça maior teria que sofrer toda aquela transformação dolorosa?

De repente a imagem de uma faca erguida aparece e Celina geme com dor.

_Eles não sabem_

_Eles não podem ver_

_Quem nós somos_

_Medo é o inimigo_

_Agüente firme_

_Agarre-se a mim_

_Porque esta noite..._

Celina joga o corpo para frente, sua respiração vai voltando ao normal e acaba adormecendo na grama.

Kai estava tentando concentrar se na leitura, mas estava difícil com a cabeça a mil, pensando em Celina e no seu olhar triste e medroso, aquilo mexera no âmago do jovem Hiwatari, importava se com Celina e Dranzer não parava de dizer que fora insensível e que devia ir procurá-la para ver se estava tudo bem com ela.

E Kai também estava preocupado, nunca vira Celina com aquele olhar medroso e acanhado como o de um cão encurralado.

Alguma coisa sua amiga de infância escondia, fechou o livro, foi para a porta, colocou os sapatos e foi atrás dela.

Tyson, Ray e Patrícia estavam chegando e Patrícia logo perguntou:

"Onde você vai?"

"Procurar a Celina" – respondeu Kai seco.

"Vamos com você fica mais fácil" – disse Tyson sorrindo contente.

E o quarteto seguiu o caminho que Kai guiava, Kai era o único que não abria a boca, estava mais interessado no caminho e em Celina do que numa conversa amistosa entre amigos.

"_Onde você esta Cel?" _– perguntou se Kai preocupado e apertando as mãos por debaixo do bolso da calça.

Kai abaixou a cabeça e a franja cobriu seus olhos.

"Quando você estiver em perigo eu te protejo" – disse Kai segurando Celina.

"Sério Kai? Você vai me proteger?" – perguntou Celina com os olhos brilhando esperançosos.

"Sim" – respondeu Kai sorrindo e fechando os olhos.

Depois de um certo tempo pararam para tomar um sorvete Kai, ficou afastado, colocou a mão numa árvore, absorvido em travessuras passadas, ergueu a cabeça, encontrava se debaixo de uma cerejeira, fechou os olhos e sentiu o perfume suave da flor, Celina ás vezes lembrava a suavidade uma cerejeira, sorriu.

De repente ele escuta o som de uma beyblade aproximar se, salta para trás e a árvore onde estava apoiado cai, Patrícia fica um pouco atrás de Tyson e Ray que olham para o local tensos, Kai estava agachado com a mão na frente para não perder o equilíbrio.

"Ora ele é bom né pessoal" – disse uma voz de rapaz atrás da arvore caída.

Risadas sórdidas e altas chegam aos ouvidos do quarteto e Kai aperta os olhos, irritado.

"Por que não podemos nos divertir um pouco hein?" – indagou a mesma voz.

E o rapaz apareceu, tinha belos e felinos olhos azuis, cabelo vermelho fogo espetado, usava uma jaqueta sem mangas, um lenço vermelho no pescoço, camisa pólo preta, calça jeans e tênis preto, munhequeiras pretas e um anel no indicador direito.

A beyblade dele era vinho e ficou em cima da arvore que ele acabara de derrubar.

Kai apertou os olhos e cerrou os dentes, irritado, Tyson e Ray cerraram os punhos os dentes, confusão era o que previam.

"Que tal uma luta hein Kai?" – indagou o rapaz sorrindo largamente para o lado.

Kai levantou se, pegou seu atirador por debaixo da jaqueta, a beyblade no bolso da frente, colocou a no atirador e apontou para seu oponente.

"Vamos nessa" – disse Kai com um olhar desafiador, a beyblade do rapaz voltou para a mão dele e imitou Kai.

_Razões e Emoções – NxZero_

_Dizer, o que eu posso dizer?_

_Se estou cantando agora pra você ouvir com outra pessoa_

Kai e seu oponente atiraram suas beyblades que colidem no ar soltando faíscas insistentes, Kai aperta os olhos, as beyblades jogam se para trás e ele faz um movimento de cortar o ar e Dranzer vai pra cima da beyblade do oponente.

_É que às vezes acho_

_Que não sou o melhor pra você_

"_Você é muito forte Kai!"_ – disse Celina sorrindo contente e alegre.

"_Por você Celina"_ – pensou Kai fechando o punho e socou o ar.

Dranzer ficou vermelha e foi na direção da beyblade do adversário, os companheiros do oponente vibravam e azaravam Kai, dizendo que estava enferrujado e que era metido demais para levar o amigo a sério e por isso perderia.

_Mas às vezes acho_

_Que poderíamos ser_

_O melhor pra nós dois_

_Só quero que saiba_

Ray e Tyson olhavam para Kai preocupados, a luta era violenta e parecia que Kai estava meio distraído, Ray ameaçou pegar sua beyblade, Tyson o impediu balançando a cabeça negativamente.

"Kai é o capitão ele vai saber sair dessa" – disse Tyson confiante e sorriu para o colega. – "Não é mesmo Kai?" – provocou.

"Não amola!" – respondeu Kai seco.

_Entre razões e emoções a saída_

_É fazer valer a pena_

_Se não agora depois, não importa_

_Por você posso esperar_

"_Escuta Celina, quando a gente encontrar se de novo vamos lutar só pra ver se você enferrujo"_ – disse Kai com um olhar amigável e contente.

"_Sim Kai! Nunca vou desistir do Beyblade, nunquinha" _– disse Celina eufórica e sorrindo.

"_Nunca desistir do Beyblade, assim como você nunca vou desistir"_ – pensou Kai sorrindo pelo canto do rosto.

"Diga seu nome garoto" – pediu Kai autoritário.

"Dave" – respondeu o ruivo com um ar insolente e zombeteiro.

_Sentir, o que posso sentir?_

_Se em um segundo tudo acabar_

_Não vou ter como fugir_

"Um conselho, escolha melhor seus adversários garoto" – disse Kai apertando os olhos.

_É que às vezes acho_

_Que não sou o melhor pra você_

"DRANZZZEEERRR" – chamou Kai jogando a cabeça pra cima e uma majestosa fênix vermelha de armadura apareceu e grunhiu para Dave.

"Mostra pra ele do que você é feito Dave!" – disse um dos colegas de Dave.

"Ta bem Kai, você me força a fazer uma coisa mais séria! Venha KIILLERR" – e uma imensa quimera marrom e roxa apareceu e rugiu para Dranzer.

Dranzer abaixou um pouco a cabeça ficando na altura do ombro de Kai, ele olhou para ela e acariciou seu rosto.

_Mas às vezes acho que poderíamos ser_

_O melhor pra nós dois_

_Só quero que saiba_

"Hora de mostrar pra ele do que NÓS somos feitos Dranzer!" – disse Kai desafiador e confiante.

Dranzer piou levantando a cabeça e indo diretamente na direção de Killer, as duas feras chocam se causando rajadas de ventos cortantes, uma rajada corta o rosto de Kai, ele limpa o corte e grita enfurecido.

_Entre razões e emoções a saída_

_É fazer valer a pena_

"Vai Kai, vai!" – gritou Tyson eufórico.

"Mostra quem é o capitão da Revolução da ALB" – disse Ray com um ar nostálgico.

"Vejam e observem" – disse Kai com um sorriso arrogante – "Força Dranzer!"

Patrícia pulou agitada, sempre gostava das lutas de Kai, pareciam musicas aos seus ouvidos.

_Se não agora depois não importa_

_Por você posso esperar, posso esperar..._

_Entre razões e emoções a saída_

_É fazer valer a pena_

_Se não agora depois não importa_

_Por você posso esperar_

"_Promete que não vai me deixar Kai? Que nunca vai me deixar sozinha?"_ – perguntou Celina com seu olhar doce em sua face pueril.

_Entre razões e emoções a saída_

_É fazer valer a pena_

_Se não agora depois não importa_

_Por você posso esperar, posso esperar_

_Posso esperar, posso esperar..._

Kai apertou as sobrancelhas, deixou a mão em forma de garra e ergueu a na direção de Dave, Dranzer brilhou amarelo ouro e foi pra cima de Killer, um imenso clarão iluminou a noite.

Kai vencera, Dave chutou uma lata de refrigerante e foi embora esbaforido.

"Esse é o Kai que eu conheço!" – exclamou Tyson pulando e levantando o punho cerrado.

Celina ainda estava adormecida na grama, quando a lua cheia a iluminou, seus cabelos negros começaram a clarear tornando se azul pálido, suas unhas ficaram azul gelo, sua roupa virou um casaco com capuz de pêlo branco na barra, suas botas ficaram brancas, sua calça azul gelo e sua beyblade ficou preta e vermelha.

Mexeu as pálpebras e levantou se, esfregou os olhos, eram vermelhos sangue, sorriu maléfica pelo canto da boca, pegou um batom no bolso, colocou o nos lábios, era azul gelo.

"É Celina é uma pena você ter a maior fera do mundo e ser amaldiçoada" – levantou se ficando ereta. – "É hora de Taylor fazer o serviço, a porta da escuridão foi aberta e a sombra da fera desperta" – sua voz era aguda e sádica.

E Taylor riu diabólica e alto, olhou para os lados gatuna e adentrou na floresta.

Chegou ao parque e observou Kai e seus amigos comentando sobre a luta de momentos atrás.

"Você precisa de uma lição Kai, e a sombra de Celina vai ser sua professora" – Taylor sorriu largamente – "EU"

"Hora de fazer travessuras e artimanhas, pois a noite é uma criança nefasta" – disse Taylor ela lambeu os lábios e deu um salto.

Na mansão Luana olhava para a janela e para a cama de Celina que ainda não voltara.

"Taylor já despertou" – disse Luana solene.

"Por quanto tempo Cel vai conseguir conter essa maldição? Pelo que vimos Taylor é bem mais manipuladora e sórdida que Yui" – disse Kim aflita.

Luana virou o rosto ficando de perfil, um lobo uivou e voltou se para a janela novamente.

"Enquanto os portões mantiverem se fechados devemos continuar do jeito que estamos" – disse Luana impassível.

Todas entreolharam se inconformadas com a falta de ação de Luana, voltaram para suas camas e cobriram se com os cobertores.

"_Quando Taylor surge faço coisas horríveis e tenho pensamentos ruins, perco o controle da situação"_ – disse Celina de voz embargada.

"_Não tem outro jeito?"_ – perguntou Luana meio aflita.

"_É uma maldição, Taylor é um reflexo do meu inconsciente, a minha sombra, a minha energia destrutiva, ninguém deve ir atrás de mim nessas noites"_ – disse Celina de costas para a amiga.

"_Mas Celina..." – _Luana deu um passo.

"_Não quero acordar e descobrir que machuquei alguém"_ – respondeu Celina impassível e ao mesmo tempo deprimida.

"_Você esta certa devemos respeitar esse momento tão sombrio de sua vida, esse seu outro lado, para o bem de todos nós"_ – pensou Luana colocando a mão na janela.

Pegou as cortinas e fechou as, como se quisesse manter o que estava lá fora longe delas.

_Nota: Oi pessoal, demoro, mas foi 1 kpitulo kprixado hã? Bm Nany sei q tinha promtido + cedo, porem ñ deu, perdoa eu miga_

_Flw galera até o próximo._


End file.
